The Heat of the Moment
by Blayze-of-Glory1995
Summary: When Reika rejects Renamon's feelings for her, she turns to the last person she expected...Takato. But, as we find out, things quickly get out of hand...Rated M for possible chapters!


One is a Lonely Number

Hey y'all! I know my first Renamon fanfic didn't go too well, so I've decided to make a new one.

-Disclaimer! I don't own Digimon, but God I wish I did!-

**Just to let everyone know, Rika will be slightly OOC, and Gigimon hasn't Digivolved yet but I assure you, there's a reason for everything in life!**

POV: normal

Renamon trudged through the park, not really heading anywhere in particular. A tight knot coiled itself in her stomach and no matter what she tried, she just couldn't shake it. Her arms wrapped tightly around her. But it wasn't the autumn chill that caused this. No, her fur kept her nice and warm. She held herself to try and stop the convulsive sobs that wracked her small frame. _How could I have been so stupid?_ , she thought. _Showing weakness to Rika…no wonder she kicked me out…then released me from her Digivice. _Renamon sighed. Now she had nowhere to go. She was a wild Digimon. She sat down on a bench that overlooked the pond. Overhead, a streetlamp flickered on. She sighed again, wrapping her tail around her and hugging it close to her. She could still smell Rika's scent on her. There was a heavy weight on her chest so strong she almost couldn't breathe. _So…this is what heartbreak is…I…I don't know what to do, now that I don't have a Tamer…I've always taken orders from someone ever since I was a Viximon. But know…I have nothing. _She rolled onto her side, giving one last sigh. Before she hit the bench, she heard something clatter next to her. She looked down and saw…the cell phone Rika had given her! Maybe she _did_ have somewhere to go! She flipped it open and held down the "3" for speed dial. After a few rings, a groggy voice came on.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Takato, its Renamon. Do you mind if I…come over…for the night?"

"Uh…I don't know... Why, what's up? Are you and Rika fighting again?"

A lump formed in Renamon's throat, but she was able to force it down.

"Y-yeah, s-something like that…So, is it…okay?"

"Eh…yeah, I guess so. But you'll have to be quiet. My folks are asleep. Meet me in the backyard in 10, ok?"

"Thank you, Takato. Oh, and one more thing? Could you not mention this to Rika?"

"Um, sure, I guess…"

"Thank you." Renamon said and closed the phone, promptly dropping it on the ground and bringing her foot down upon it. She wanted nothing that reminded her of her…ex-Tamer. Walking at a slightly faster pace, she made her way towards Takato's house.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

POV: Takato

I clicked my cell phone closed as I stood up off my couch. I had been unable to sleep, so I decided to watch TV until I drifted off. That is, until Renamon called, snapping me from my semi-conscious state. She and Rika had been at odds with each other before, but never this bad.

"Who was that?" Gigimon asked, leaping off my chest as I sat up.

"Renamon," I answered. "She's going to be staying the night. I don't know all the details, but to me it sounds like she and Rika had a big blow-out…"

"Aw, that's too bad. I really thought they'd be able to work out their differences…" Gigimon sighed heading to my room, no doubt to go back to sleep on my bed. I slipped my shirt back on, heading to the backyard. I popped on my shoes and opened the door, hoping that the creaking wouldn't wake my parents . Renamon called about 3 minutes ago, so she should be here any minute. Then again, knowing her she could've been here the whole time and-

"Takato?"

"Gah!"

The sound of her voice made me jump a mile. I turned around to se Renamon standing on a corner fence-post, which was directly in between me and the moon. What I saw took my breath away. Renamon's yellow fur almost seemed grey in the moonlight, giving an angelesque look to her. Angewomon's beauty paled in comparison to this magnificent sight. She jumped down into the dark, snapping me out of my dream-like state. "Are you ok?"She asked, walking towards me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh…how have you been?"

"Eh, OK I guess. Getting Gigimon to Digivolve is a pain, but I won't give up."

"Still? I thought he would've Digivolved by now…"

"Yeah, well, you know him…lazy in everything he does, besides eating."

We both shared a small laugh before the slience cut in. After a minute, I said,

"So…you and Rika…were fighting again?"

Her mood changed instantly. Her eyes closed as she bowed her head, and in the moonlight I saw a single tear roll its way down her muzzle. She nodded her head, apparently unable to speak. I scratched my head, unable to think of anything to say.

_Jeez, whatever Rika said must've really upset her…_

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's ok. You didn't know..."

"Why don't we go inside? You must be tired."

She nodded again, walking slowly through the door. I closed it quietly, hoping my parents didn't find out. They weren't happy when I brought Gigimon home, but he was too cute for them to resist. Renamon walked into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools at the island.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked, opening the fridge.

"No, thank you, but I'm not-"

A loud rumble cut her off. She placed a paw to her stomach.

"Traitor…" she mumbled, blushing profusely, unable to meet my gaze. I chuckled while pulling a plastic tub filled with leftovers of chicken chow mien. I transferred it to two plates and popped them into the microwave. As we sat there waiting, Renamon's eyes never seemed to settle on one particular place. She seemed worried about something. As if at any moment the world might crumble around her. At the timer, I pulled the plates out and handed her one. "Thank you…" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You…okay?" I asked hesitantly.

She mumbled, "Mhm…" and took a bite. Her eyes seemed to brighten up a bit as she did. "This…this is good!"

I chuckled. "You can thank my mom for that…she made this from scratch."

"Your mother is an excellent cook." She stated, taking another bite.

"I'll be sure to tell her that…"

Renamon sat down on the couch with her legs in pretzel-style and her tail curled around where it rested in her lap. I sat down next to her, trying to read anything on her face that would tell me what the hell was going on. Apparently this wasn't too subtle, because she looked over to me and asked, "Is there something wrong, Takato?" I froze. There was something in her voice, something that made my head swim when she said my name… "Uh, no! Nothing. It's just…I don't get what's up…"

She looked confused, so I continued.

"You've always been a stone, never breaking when it comes to Rika. Why the sudden change? What was so different than all the other times?"

When I turned back to look at her, I could see she was trying-and failing-to hold back tears. The sight of it shook me. Never in all the time I had known Renamon had I seen her shed a single tear, but now…now it looks like every single tear she had ever held back was about to pour itself from her eyes. Her eyes, once so full of strength and courage, were now filled with confusion and hurt. As she closed her eyes, I tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, a new spark in her eyes, flickering behind the flood.

"I'm here for you Renamon…I just want you to know thaaaaaaaaaah!"

I was cut off by a yellow mass jumping me and promptly locking its mouth to mine. In that time, I could only summarize this situation with two words:

_OH, FUCK._


End file.
